


Ormr inn Langie (Long Serpent) - AD 999

by J_Flattermann



Series: Tormented Souls [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Battle of Svolder

  


**Title: Tormented Souls [Chapter 6] - “Ormr inn Langie” (Long Serpent) AD 999 before the Island of Svolder Baltic Sea**

Author: J_Flattermann   
Pairing: Vigge Mortensen / Sianeq Beinirsson, Håkon Pettrsson (invented character)  
Others: King Olaf I (Olafr Tryggvason) - King of Norway, Eric Jarl of Lade (Eirikr Jarl Håkonarson; Eirik of Hlathir), Sweyn Forkbeared (Sveinn Tjuguskegg) - King of Denmark mentioned, Olof Skötkonung (Olawær Skotkonongær; Olaf Eiriksson) - King of Sweden mentioned, Sveinn Håkonarson (Brother of Eirik) Jarl of Lade, Einar Eindridesson Thambarskelfir (Einarr ƥambarskelfir) - Jarl of Husaby [fighting for Olafr Tryggvason].  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: PG-16 for violence  
Word Count: 1,069  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Some of the details referred to in this story are taken from the  _Heimskringla_ and _Fagrskinna_. However the author does not guarantee the authenticity of the historic facts.  
Summary: The Battle of Svolder finds two warriors battling against each other to the death.

 

 

 

 

Vigge and his friend Håkon Pettrsson were covered in sweat and blood as they pushed their weight into the great oar again and again. Above them they heard the shouts of their hetman Eirikr Håkonarson, Jarl of Lade, as he ordered his great battle ship the  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_  [Iron Ram] to ram into the last but most significant ship left in the enemies’ line.

Five ships they had successfully rammed already, just as had their sister ship under the command of Jarl Eirikr’s brother Sveinn. Together they had managed what the war fleet of the King of the Danes and the King of the Swedes had not been able too, despite their greater numbers.

With each ship crushed the swords and battle axes had spoken in voices loud and clear as the ringing of the kirke bells on  _Laugardagr [Saturday]_.

Vigge and Håkon had been splattered from above with blood from the  _slahtr_  of the berserkr ƥrysta their weapons into the enemy.

Both were considered  _ladds_  and therefore too young to take up the cutting tongue of steel to bite into the lines of the enemy. However both were determined to prove their worth and make this battle count for them.

Five times they had triumphed so far by speeding up the  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_  to crush the enemy ship. Now they were facing the infamous  _‘Ormr inn Langi’_  [Long Serpent].

Vigge had heard of the majestic ship, the biggest in the fleet of Olafr Tryggvason, King of Norway.

 

Both young men shouted “Fastr, Fastr” and they are breaking into a rowing chant fixing a pace that would be back breaking over a longer distance. However they only have to cover a short stretch as all they need and ask for is speed to give the smaller  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_ enough power to plant the ramming spike on her prow deep into the side of the larger and taller  _‘Ormr in Langi’_.

“La oss sende Ormr inn Lange til et besøk til hennes fetter Fafnir. [Let’s send the Ormr inn Lange to a visit to her cousin Fafnir.]” Håkon shouted excited as his legs dug into the rump of the ship and his arms and back pushed and pulled the great oar. Vigge, even though not a pagan but of Christian faith, laughed hard for he knew that his friend meant to send the great ship of King Olaf to the bottom of the sea, stepped in and both youngster drove their oar with might.

 

Aboard the  _‘Ormr inn Langi’_  konungr Olafr Tryggvason and his men had watched helplessly as ship after ship had been smashed and brought to ground. Chaos enfolded as men were trying to swim to safety or entering boats whilst other tried to keep them from upturning the small boats. In all this confusion the war still waged on.

Olafr Tryggvason on facing an armada of ship outnumbering the elven vessels that made up his convoy.

  
At first it seems that the attacking ships made out of the contingents of the Danes and Swedes were attacking up front. Konungr Olafr Tryggvason therefore gave order to lock the eleven ship together, with his ship the biggest in the middle. For a while the tactic paid off and the losses in ships of the Swedish and the Danish kings were substantial.

Konungr Olafr had laughed at his enemies accusing them of bad seamenship.

 

_"The forest goats will not overcome us, for the Danes have the courage of goats. We will not fear that force because the Danes have never carried off the victory if they fought on ships."_ [ _[39]_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Svolder#cite_note-39) The Norwegean King proudly wrote his enemies off and added slandering the other force he faced:

_“The Swedes will have an easier and more pleasant time licking out their sacrificial bowls than boarding the Long Serpent in the face of our weapons and succeeding in clearing our ships. I expect that we will not need to fear the horse eaters.”_ [ _[40]_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Svolder#cite_note-40)

 

However Olafr Tryggvason’s triumphant exclamation was premature and he soon had to swallow the bitter pill seeing the Ships of the Jarls of Lade entering the battle. It was then that he realised that the battle he was facing would be a difficult to win as Eirikr Jarl Hårkonarson and his brother Sveinn ships joined forces with the Danes and Swedes.

Now what had deemed a good idea against an overwhelming force turned into disaster.

 

At first Olafr Tryggvason didn’t believe when the call came that the Jarls of Lade had united forces with his enemy. However the call rang loud and true.  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_ _, Eirikr Håkonarson’s ship was well known and easy to identify._

Still konungr Olafr asked the man who had called out to come forward.

Sianeq Beinirsson almost regretted his sharp eyes as he was pushed forward to face his king. A king who only four years earlier had come to office and immediately had forcefully converted all subject of his kingdom of Norway and Norse to Christianity.

Sianeq quickly drew the sign of the cross three times before his breast and then sank to his knees before his king.

 

“Du kalte ut 'Járnba  _ð_  inn'? [You called out the  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_?]” Sianeq was asked and he hadn’t been able to voice his reply but just had nodded and pointed to aft where the great battle ship of Jarl Eirikr with her sparkling iron beak on the prow just above the waterline came to view launching at full speed at the last ship of konungr Olafr’s line to crush and sink it.

With his ships immobilised, towed in line to free all hands for battle konungr Olafr had to watch helplessly as ship after ship fell victim to this foe until his majestic ship had to face the ramming beak of the  _‘Járnba_ _ði_ _nn’_ herself.

“Gjør klar til kamp! [Make ready for battle.]”

The order given Sianeq rushed to his battle station at the bow grabbing his shield and spear.

 

Sianeg, the son of a ädlingen [nobleman], was equipped with spear and battle axe and a leather armour which he had inherited from his uncle Bjorn.

Further down midship his father was standing with his sword and shield in hand, wearing chain mail and a helmet.

Normally Sianeg would have been considered too young to engage into fighting but now under this circumstances konungr Olafr was pressed for every hand.

 

 

 

 

tbc


	2. Against all odds

￼  
  
Title: Tormented Souls [Chapter 6] - “Ormr inn Lange” (Long Serpent) AD 999 before the Island of Svolder Baltic Sea  
Author: J_Flattermann  
Pairing: Vigge Mortensen / Sianeq Beinirsson, Håkon Pettrsson (invented character)  
Others: King Olaf I (Olafr Tryggvason) - King of Norway, Eric Jarl of Lade (Eirikr Jarl Håkonarson; Eirik of Hlathir), Sweyn Forkbeared (Sveinn Tjuguskegg) - King of Denmark mentioned, Olof Skötkonung (Olawær Skotkonongær; Olaf Eiriksson) - King of Sweden mentioned, Sveinn Håkonarson (Brother of Eirik) Jarl of Lade, Einar Eindridesson Thambarskelfir (Einarr ƥambarskelfir) - Jarl of Husaby [fighting for Olafr Tryggvason].  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-16 for violence  
Word Count: 1,348  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Some of the details referred to in this story are taken from the Heimskringla and Fagrskinna. However the author does not guarantee the authenticity of the historic facts.  
Summary: The Battle of Svolder, the ‘Ormr inn Langi’ [Long Serpant] of King Olafr Tryggvason, King of Norway, meets with the ‘Járnbaðinn’ [Iron Ram] of Eirik Jarl Håkonarson. On board two young rekkr [warrior] meet in mortal combat.  
  
  
[Halldórr inn ókristni, Eiríksflokkr](https://classesv2.yale.edu/access/content/user/haw6/Vikings/Eiriksflokkr.html)  
(Click on the above link for the famous poem by Halldorr the Unchristian celebrating his lord's Eirik Håkonarson’s victory in the battle of Svölðr.)  
  
￼  
  
Vigge and Håkon braced themselves for the impact as they sped their ship. The ‘Járnbaðinn’ now directed her iron ram to meet with the flank of the King of Norway’s great skiff. Propelled by wind and their rowing oars the iron nose of the ‘Járnbaðinn’ poked through the wooden boards of the mighty ‘Ormr inn Langi’ and all men aboard both ships tumbled at the impact.  
Wood screamed in pain as its strength was broken with powerful force and the splinters filled the air like a volley of arrows.  
Men on both ships fell victim to those wooden darts when hit full on onto unprotected flesh or faces.  
  
Sianeq holding on to the sprite, clinging for dear life, watched as his father was crushed, mauled by the great beak and Sigurð Jehanssen, his father’s cousin who had been standing next, tumbled to ground with a large wooden splinter poking out of his eye.  
  
Stumbling back to their feet Vigge and Håkon howled in triumph, seeing that their task had been successful.  
“Þórr! Þórr! Þórr! [Thor! Thor! Thor!]” They shouted on top of their lunges as if to defy the Christian warriors aboard the ‘Ormr inn Langi’.  
In the over all chaos Vigge managed to grab a shield and sword of a kinsman who had fallen unluckily and broken his neck when the ‘Járnbaðinn’ had met her target.  
  
Now followed a slashing, hacking, hewing, poking, thrusting as the men clashed. Aboard the ‘Ormr inn Langi’ the men vigorously tried to defend keeping the attackers off board as wave after wave of Jarl Eirik’s men pushed and finally broke the resistance.  
Vigge smuggled himself amongst the first volley of men stepping aboard the wounded Serpent.  
  
  
  
Sianeq thrusted his spear at the forward pushing enemy when he found himself pushed aside from behind.  
“Gjør plass for kongen! [Make way for the King!]” was the demand as his king’s righthand man Einarr ƥambarskelfir [Thambarskelfir] paved a way for konungr Olafr Tryggvason.  
Just as the two reached the remains of the mast Einarr spotted Jarl Eirikr on the helm of the ‘Járnbaðinn’. He reached for his bow and shot an arrow at the leader of the Jomsvikings. However the arrow missed the head of Eirikr Håkonarson, who turned his head towards the projectile which was drawn into the wood above his head up to the shaft.  
“Hvem har skjotu ǫr? [Who shot the arrow?]” The Jarl asked his men as a second arrow pierced the chair he was sitting on between his hand and arm.  
“Skjota at hár karlmaðr med masten. [Shoot that tall man by the mast.]” He ordered a vassal standing nearby, who in return shot an arrow that split the bow Einarr was drawing again in two.  
  
“Hva er det, som brøt med en slik støy? [What was that, that broke with such a noise?]" The King of Norway asked and turned towards the cracking sound.  
"Norge, konge, fra dine hender, [Norway, King, from thy hands]” Jarl Einarr replied.  
"Nei ikke fullt så mye som det, ta min bue og skyt, ["No! not quite so much as that, take my bow, and shoot,"] Olafr Tryggvason shouted, throwing his own bow to Einarr.  
The mighty warrior drew the bow far over the arrows head. “  
"For svak, for svak, for baugen av en mektig konge! [Too weak, too weak, for the bow of a mighty king!" He cried as he flung the bow aside and drew his long sword and shield in hand.  
  
￼  
  
Whilst Olafr Tryggvason struggled to reach the aft of what once had been his proudest vessel in his entire fleet, Vigge was pushing aboard came eye to eye with a young fair haired warrior in leather armor, thrusting his spear at him.  
Vigge parried with his shield and after a few attempts cut the spear’s wooden shaft just behind the metal head, taking Sianeq by surprise.  
  
Sianeq stumbled backward now trying to evade Vigge’s blows with his shield and the remaining wooden shaft that once was his spear. With Vigge striking vigorously at him, Sianeq had no time to look out for a weapon to replace his spear.  
During his retreat Sianeq lost his footing stumbling over the body of a fellow warrior and falling backward he hit his head hard on the ruptured wooden reeling penetrating the inside of the ‘Ormr inn Langi’.  
  
When Sianeq gained his consciousness again, he found himself in the tight grip of a young fighter dragging him out of the way of the fighting warriors aboard.  
“Þú er minn laun. Har ek vinnu Þig, Þrǽll. [You are my reward. I have won you, slave.]” Vigge declared proudly and laughed. Now he had to show something, this could only mean that Jarl Eirikr had to acknowledge him as a fully fledged warrior.  
  
“Det er ikke veldig kristen å drepe eller slave en ubevæpnet mann. [It is not very Christian to slay or slave an unarmed man.]” Sianeq cried and raised his hands to signal that he was indeed unarmed.  
“Þú er en kristinn, he, vili ek visa Þik hvat jeg hyggja for Þessi. [You are a Christian, huh, I will show you what I give heed for this.]” Vigge laughed cruelly and taking Sianeq by the neck turned him over, tore his woolen trouser, exposed himself and took the defeated by force.  
Sianeq screamed in pain as Vigge’s cock broke the resistance by force and penetrated deep.  
The nearby warriors of Jarl Eirikr’s command laughed out and shouted encouragingly, spurring Viggo on before turning their attention back to the fight.  
  
￼  
  
How he had ended up underwater Vigge couldn’t say only that somehow he found himself far under the surface with him entangle with his prize, his slave, who didn’t seem to move.  
Vigge was pulled further down and started to struggle to get free from the unmoving body of Sianeq.  
However somehow the entanglement would not break and he was running out of air.  
Desperately he started to fight before all went dark around him.  
  
Bright light was biting Vigge’s eyes and he rose wondering. Someone tugged at his tunika’s sleeve.  
“Fylgja mik, broðir. Tið til líða. [Follow me, brother. Time to go.]” He was hailed and blinking, turning towards the voice he faced one of his fellow warriors with half of his head missing.  
“Vesa ek dauðr? Vesa er nár? Mein k ó-meiða. [Am I dead? Am I a corpse? But I’m not wounded.]” Vigge was clearly confused.  
However the other man just ordered him to follow and so Vigge tried to get up but couldn’t.  
  
As he looked around what was hindering him from leaving his fellowman shouted. “Asgard, varðinn! [Asgard, waits!]”  
This remark caused Vigge to panic. What if he missed out? What if he was to late and Bifrøst would not let him pass?  
Vigge tugged harder, kicked as it seemed that his legs were bound. He turned to see what held him back and found that he was stuck to Sianeq.  
  
  
  
“Lofa mek liða! [Let me go!]” He demanded but Sianeq just looked blankly at him.  
“Jeg er ikke holde deg tilbake. Du er den som holder meg fast. [I am not holding you back. You are the one who keeps me stuck.]” Sianeq replied after a brief pause. “Himmelen venter på meg. La meg gå! [Heaven is waiting for me. Let me go!]”  
  
Now both struggled but could not break free, all efforts were to no avail. Exhausted they gave up.  
“Ek døma vesa draugr. Allr siðan Þú! [I am doomed to be a ghost. All because of you!]” Vigge cussed.  
“Du frata meg innløsning. Jeg bundet til en hedning. Gud hjelpe meg. [You deprive me of redemption. I'm bound to a heathen. God help me.]” Sianeq cried out and then an idea crossed his mind.  
“Kanskje jeg ment å konvertere deg til kristendommen? Kom igjen, si Herren Bønn med meg. [Maybe I am meant to convert you to Christianity? Come on, say the Lord Prayer with me.]”  
Both knelt down and Sianeq taught Vigge the words. They repeated the prayer until they were engulfed by a bright light.  
  
THE END


End file.
